3 Reasons
by RachelLiu13
Summary: Amu has had a really REALLY bad day. A text from an unknown number was the last straw. Rated T because I am paranoid. This is my first story. Please give feedback and be brutally honest. Ideas are most welcome.


_Amu is a Sophomore in high school. Most of the things are the same in the past, they have already defeated Easter, but instead of Ikuto being used, Hoshina Kazoumi used Utau. Utau and Amu are good friends. Ikuto is a junior and they don't know each other. Yet._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did there would never have been any Tadamu moments, ever. I also don't own Inuyasha (used Kagome's last name)._

**3 Reasons **

written by RachelLiu13

~Chapter One, Bad Day

_Beep! Beep! Beep! SLAM! _Amu hit her alarm and groggily rolled her head to the side to see the time. The clock read 7:30 am, "Shoot!". She jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. "Miki! Can you get my uniform!?". Her charas were not there and were probably on a hunt for the embryo with Kiseki. 'Note to self; charas get no sweets for a week'. She threw on yesterday's crumpled clothes, attempting to straighten her green plaid skirt and blazer. She tried to tug a brush through her bubble gum pink hair. 'Not only am I late, but I am having a bad hair day as well. Wonderful!'.Amu thought to herself. She ran downstairs to grab a piece of toast only to find that there was none left. She realized she would have to make herself a piece of toast. She knew it would take too long and called for her mom. She soon found out that her mom had already left for work. She screamed in frustration and ran to school without breakfast.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Amu ran into the room and sat at her desk. "I made it!".

Mr. Nikaidou said"Mrs. Himamori, that was the bell for dismissal. You are 45 minutes late for school. I shall see you after class, which just happens to be now."

"It's HINamori!" spat Amu. Everyone snickered except the ex-guardians. Her classmates left and went to their next class.

Tadase walked over and softly asked, " Hinamori-san, are you all right?" Her normally fair skin turned pink as she blushed. She quickly told him that she was fine and for him to leave her alone. She waved her friends goodbye as they left the class.

She nervously walked up to the desk. "Because of the fact that you are never late, you will not get detention." She sighed in relief, but could that there was more to his reasoning. "You are also getting off because I know that you purified a lot of x-eggs yesterday. I can see as well that you didn't just play hooky." Amu raised an eyebrow. He pointed to her hair and said in a trying-to-contain-laughter sort of way,"Rat's nest." She did a very not Amu squeak and patted her hair trying to make it look as tame as possible. The bell rang signaling that she was now late to her second period class, Biology, with Mrs. Higurashi. Mr. Nikaidou gave her a pass and she walked to her next class

She went to Biology class and sat down next to Nadeshiko, sighing in exasperation. Nadeshiko smiled sweetly and said "Having a bad day?".

_'You have no idea'_ ,"I'm fine, Naddy."She replied.

"You are lucky that you have Nikaidou-sensei 1st period. None of the other teachers would understand your predicament." Replied Nadeshiko.

They started talking and didn't realize that the teacher had started the lesson.

"Hinamori Amu! What does a producer do and can you tell an example of one." said Mrs. Higurashi. "A producer is an organism that produces its own food. An example of one is a plant." Amu replied in a cool voice.

"That is correct . Now will you please pay attention." She said, barely containing her anger at the fact that Amu had out smarted her. The entire class called out,"Cool and Spicy!"

Nadeshiko laughed and whispered to Amu,"If you don't stop the act, it will never go away." Amu's face flushed and she thought about how close of a call that had been with the teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next four periods were filled with close calls and total embarrassment. At lunch, after 6th period, she thought she might finally have some good luck. She went to her locker to get her lunch only to find that she had left it at home. She suddenly got an image of her lunch sitting innocently on her kitchen counter. She moaned in disbelief, unable to comprehend why the fates decided to give her such terrible luck.

She walked over to the Royal Garden( for the high school) and plopped in her seat there miserably, wondering what she could have possibly done to deserve hell on Earth. She had her eyes closed and when she opened them, Nadeshiko was standing there, looking at her sympathetically. "Did you forget your lunch, sweetie?" Amu, completely tired of everything, just nodded sullenly . Nadeshiko pulled out her lunch from behind her back and Amu's eyes went wide. It was huge! "My mother always packs extra just in case one of my friends forgets their lunch. You can have the extra portion that my mom made." Nadeshiko said with a sheepish smile. Amu grinned ear to ear, thinking that Kami was having pity on her and that her luck was going to get better. Little did she know, it was about to get much worse.

_10 minutes before lunch ends_

Amu got up and walked to the vending machine to get a danish when Saaya "bumped" into her and spilled her drink all over Amu's clothes. Saaya smirked at Amu but quickly put on a sympathetic look and said in a high pitch voice with obviously fake worry" Oh my goodness! Are you okay!? I didn't see you there!" Amu glared at her and responded" I am kind of hard to miss." She then walked to the nurse to get a spare uniform, but the nurse didn't have one and Amu had to wear her soaked uniform the rest of the day.

After lunch, her last two classes were the same as her first 6. Basically, her life was hell. In Foreign Language, she had a test, and she couldn't remember any of the answers. In Algebra, she couldn't understand what the teacher was saying and lost her homework.

When the bell rang, she mentally shouted for joy. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the class. She bounded out of the school and began to walk home.

Half-way home, her phone rang. She took out her phone and found that it was an unknown number. She opened the text and saw

_**I'm tired of you. Your not interesting anymore. Good buy.**_

Her day had been terrible and she had been able to hold it in but this was the last straw. She quickly replied

_**1. You have the wrong number!**_

_**2. If you are going to break up with someone have the decency to do it in person! **_

_**3. If you have to break up with someone over the phone, have the intelligence to spell correctly!**_

She was ticked. A part of her felt bad for taking her anger out on this person, but the other part felt glad to releaseher anger. She waited for a response and when her phone beeped it said...

_**Your spunky! Wanna go on a date?**_

**WHAT!**

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. If you do, I'll give you a cyber cookie. I will post another chapter a little after I get 5 reviews._


End file.
